


Enthralled

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, Incubus!Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: A fill for the 2020 Be Mine SPN/RPF Comment Fic Meme. The prompt: J1 is sad and lonely on Valentine's night. J2 is an incubus in search of a meal. J1 is the first willing victim he's ever encountered.So incubus Jensen and lonely sex-starved Jared? Yeah why not.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 32
Kudos: 221





	Enthralled

He forgot it was Valentine’s Day. Most of the time he keeps up with their traditions just enough to blend in, to pass as mortal, but somehow it had escaped him that it was once again February 14th and the mortals would be out two by two, all googly eyes and giggly hormones.

It is inconvenient, as he needs to feed. He’s put it off for too long already, bored with easy conquests and Barbie doll-pliable bodies.

He nurses his whiskey, lets his eyes and senses roam. A couple was still doable of course, but there is only so much high on chocolate and romantic delusions he can take. He doesn’t want sugary-sweet, it won’t sustain him.

He closes his eyes to better feel and oh – there he is, definitely a him, and close by. Lonely, needy, aching to be chosen.

He opens his eyes and finds him easily enough, he is sitting at a table by himself, practically inhaling a glass of something dark. Jensen watches as the man’s throat ripples as the drink goes down. Oh yeah, this one is perfect. He might even take this one home, take his time with him.

Jensen picks up his whiskey and looks the guy over as he approaches the table, wonders just how much magic he needs to use to put him under, get him willing. The guy is tall, obviously so, even with his body hunched over his glass. Nice build, slender. When he looks up at Jensen’s approach, Jensen realizes he has chosen exceptionally well tonight. The guy is pretty and his eyes, multi-colored and slanted, are mesmerizing. Jensen plans to get lost in them.

“Don’t bother sitting down.” The guy says and Jensen is shocked still, something that has rarely happened in the centuries he’s been alive. He should have put him under before he approached the table, but oh well, he will just do it now. He’s just reaching toward the man, sending just enough magic to enthrall him, when the man stands up and grabs his coat. “You were planning to pick me up right?”

“Uh –“ Jensen finds himself looking up at the man, he’s got a good four inches on him and he’s even prettier up close. “Well, I did plan to buy you a drink first.”

The guy plucks the drink from Jensen’s hand and downs it quickly. “Okay, your place or mine?”

Fuck. Jensen knows he’s good looking, he’s drawn admiring and lustful looks for hundreds of years. It’s always easy to get a mortal’s attention, but it usually takes a bit of magic to get them willing so quickly. This kid seems desperate for it, and Jensen hasn’t even touched him.

“Okay then.” He says and grabs the man’s hand. It’s big, like him, but the man lets himself be tugged out of he bar and into the cool night air. 

The guy is so pretty in the moonlight, so tempting that Jensen has to have a taste, pushes the man against the door of his car and the man yields so beautifully, opens his mouth, lets Jensen in, practically curls his body into Jensen’s. The man is intoxicating, the taste and feel of him, the way he gives in and gives it up to Jensen, and when Jensen bites his lower lip as he forces himself to break away, the man groans. The man stands there for a moment, breathing heavily, his eyes closed, his face flushed. 

“My name’s Jensen. What’s your name?” Jensen asks him as he opens his car door and practically pushes the man inside.

“Jared. It’s Jared.” Jared is looking at him with glassy eyes and when he shifts in the seat, Jensen sees that he’s already hard. Just from kissing. He’s desperate for it, far more than someone who has sex regularly should be.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long has it been Jared?” Jensen asks as he starts the car, pulls out unto the highway. Traffic is heavy with so many couples out flaunting their couplehood, but the cars make room for him, they always do.

“That obvious huh? A year or so.” Jared admits and Jensen looks at him in surprise.

“My boyfriend wanted to wait to be intimate or so he told me. So, I was waiting for him to be ready, I thought we were waiting for each other. Turns out he was having sex with practically everyone in my dad’s law firm but me. I guess I’m a rotten judge of character. Present company excluded I’m sure.”

Present company definitely included but Jared didn’t need to know that.

He gets Jared to his apartment. He wants to get Jared in bed, but Jared isn’t under his thrall, so he makes an attempt to mimic mortal dating behavior. He offers Jared a drink but Jared declines.

“We both know why I’m here; can we just skip the foreplay and get to it? I’m sorry, that sounded rude, but it’s been a long time and I need this.”

“I need this too,” he assures Jared as he leads him to the bedroom. “You have no idea how much.

He gets what he needs no matter how the sexual energy is transferred, usually just takes what he wants. When someone is under his thrall, they don’t care how they get off, they are just desperate to get off.

But Jared isn’t under his thrall, and once clothes are quickly dispensed with, Jensen feels compelled to ask. “What do you want sweetheart?”

Jared is lying on his back on Jensen’s bed, miles and miles of bare skin offered up to Jensen’s pleasure. But it’s his cock that has Jensen’s mouth watering, it’s long, really long, hard, the tip is wet. Jared sees him eyeing his cock and his hips rise from the bed.

“Anything. Anything. Just please touch me.”

“I can do that.”

He’s going to take his time with this one. Savor. He lowers himself onto Jared’s thighs and leans over to let his tongue swirl over the tip of Jared’s cock. The precome is slightly bitter, musky, but there’s something about it. Jensen needs more. He lets his tongue slide down the long hard length and looks up at his prey. Jared is breathing heavy, eyes already lust-blown.

Jensen opens his mouth wide, takes Jared down until the tip of his cock is nudging the back of Jensen‘s throat. Jared squirms, tries to thrust up, but Jensen holds his hips down. He hopes Jared is too sex-dazed to notice the strength in Jensen’s grip, how easily he holds him down.

Jared begins to plead oh please, please and he’s so pretty that Jensen rewards him, begins bobbing up and down, using his tongue and just a tiny bit of teeth, while Jared gasps and moans.

“Stay still.” He orders and releases Jared’s hips. Jared does what he’s told and earns himself a “good boy” and he flushes so pink with the words. Praise kink, holy hell - he’s really hit the jackpot with this one.

He tweaks a nipple with one hand and then plays with the other pink bud as he uses his other hand to stroke that glorious cock, letting the huge amount of precome Jared is producing ease the way. Jared is fighting to stay still, head roaming from side to side as he loses himself to the pleasure. Jensen holds the base of Jared’s cock with his hand and then takes him with his mouth again, takes as much of it as he can and then pinches the nipple he’s been playing with and Jared shouts out a warning at the same time he shoots down Jensen’s throat. He comes for a long time, long enough Jensen has to pull off, watches as the come lands on Jared’s stomach, as Jared practically convulses with pleasure.

Jensen’s blood is singing.

It is such a rush to have someone not in thrall, someone who gives himself so easily. This boy is dangerous, Jensen could easily become addicted. Having sex with the same mortal more than once is unwise. They can become attached; things can get dangerous. It’s been ages since Jensen has fed from the same person more than once, has not happened since he was young and foolish and always starving. But he puts his hand on Jared’s chest and whispers “dikós mou”. Mine. His kind is rare now, it is unlikely Jared would come across another but if he does, they will know to stay away, that he is taken.

“You haven’t –“ Jared says, staring at Jensen’s hard cock as he props up on his elbows.“Let me.”

Jensen pushes him back down.”You said anything I want. I want to be buried deep inside you. Is that something you are willing to give me?”

Jared is already nodding his head. “Yeah, yeah. Please, it’s been so long. I want it too Jensen.”

Fuck.

Letting this kid go in the morning was going to be painful. He promises himself he’ll find out where he lives, send him flowers or candy. A day too late for Valentine’s, but mortals like that shit.

And when was the last time he cared about what mortals liked? Maybe he’s been enthralled by Jared instead of the other way around.

He retrieves the lube and Jared watches his actions, he’s gnawing on his lower lip and Jensen leans over to kiss him, needing everything Jared has to give. His finger presses in as they kiss and he’s so tight. “Relax sweetheart,” he whispers against Jared’s lips, now wet and swollen, “let me in.”

He thinks he is going to have to add a pulse of suggestion, but Jared sighs and Jensen’s finger slips the rest of the way in.

Jensen sits up so he can watch his finger slide in, and Jared’s gone back to biting his lower lip. By the time he’s added a second finger, Jared is getting hard again. There is so much want, need, emanating from Jared that Jensen isn’t going to need to feed for a month after this.

By the time a third finger is added Jared is writhing, pleading, his cock is leaking, and Jensen pulls out his fingers, replaces them with his cock. He uses just a hint of magic, just enough that Jared won’t worry about the lack of condoms, and it’s the only magic he will use tonight

Jared moans as he pushes in slowly, more carefully than he usually is and it’s a beautiful breathy sound. He stills, luxuriates in the feeling of his cock in those tight walls, of Jared beginning to whine for more. Slowly, inch by delicious inch, he pulls back out and then sinks back in.

He repeats the motion several times, lost in the sensation and Jared’s kaleidoscope eyes. Jared is making mostly nonsensical sounds but the occasional please and more filter through. Jensen pulls Jared’s legs up higher, changes the angle, finds Jared’s prostate. Jared is clutching the sheets, louder and more vocal now and his cock is leaking, and so tempting that Jensen stops moving and runs his tongue over Jared’s sensitive tip. Its all Jared needs and as he sits back up, Jared is coming a second time, shouting a mixture of curses and Jensen’s name.

Jared falls back against the bed, spent, and Jensen realizes Jared’s given him all he can, so much more than Jensen needs, so much less than he craves. He speeds up his thrusts, chases his own climax while his whole being chants ‘Mine’ and he comes deep inside of Jared and the power surges through him, feeding him, restoring him.

He separates from Jared reluctantly; Jared barely stirs as he cleans him up. When he gets in bed beside Jared, Jared is looking at him in wonder. “It’s never been like this before.”

“I’m really good.” Jensen says as he pulls the cover over both of them.

“And modest.” There is a hint of a smirk there, a flash of a personality that Jensen wants to explore.

“Yeah that too.”

“Will you still be here when I wake up?” Jared asks as he curls into Jensen.

“It’s my apartment so yeah.”

Sex drunk Jared stares at him a moment. “Oh, that’s right.”

“Go to sleep.” Jensen says as his fingers stroke through the silky strands of Jared’s hair. Jared closes his eyes, so soft despite his long lean body, so trusting and Jensen doesn’t need sleep, has no reason to stay in bed with this mortal but he keeps stroking his hair long after Jared falls into a deep restorative sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments are so very appreciated.


End file.
